Untilted
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: Heero and Duo are to be wedded, but not everything is as it should be. Will this love made in heaven last until death do them part?
1. Priceless

Prologue: Priceless

How long had he been planning this night; how long had his nerves been turning his stomach inside out and leaving him feeling excited and nauseous at the same time? That's right… three months, three months of blissful hell. Heero sighed and ran his hands over his suit jacket one more time trying to smooth out the non existent wrinkles and his nerves. He stared at the mirror taking in the reflection; the reflection was of a well built man, a little on the thin side, but his metabolism was relentless and didn't rest, no matter how much he ate. The man had deep navy blue eyes, sharp and intelligent; his hair was a deep brown, wild and unruly. And the suit he wore, he had to admit, he didn't look half bad in. It was a black suit simply cut and tailored just for him; the pants clung to his hips accentuating his front and his back side. The fabric was not clingy but you could still make out the defined thigh and cafe muscles. The jacket accentuated his broad chest and shoulders and the tie and leather dress shoes were the icing on the cake. Simply, Heero Yuy looked dashing. He smirked at that, as dashing as he looked he could only image Duo's image.

Duo Maxwell, now there was a man who was quite easy on the eyes. He was round and warm, charming, funny, loveable, in other words everything Heero was not; at least in his own eyes. How he ever landed Duo as his partner in life he we not sure but he thanked what ever prevailing sprit there was for it. He loved Duo, deeply, wholly, for all eternity, amen, and tonight Heero Yuy was going to propose to Duo Maxwell in front of all their friends; after all he'd ask them to help him make this night memorable. Reaching into his pants pocket, Heero pulled out that little black velvet box and inspected the contents with a critical eye. It was a new crucifix. Duo had lost his other one some time ago and always complained about it; Heero didn't think an engagement ring would do for two males. So he'd made do with just something that Duo would be able to show off and grin about and to remember him by. But the crucifix was not just a plain silver cross it had a mild decoration. The initials 'H' and 'D' were scrawled in beautiful letters at the junction of the two poles. He ran his thumb over it and contemplated how Duo was going to react; but that contemplation was cut short when a knock sounded at his bed room door. He started, snapping the box closed and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Yes?" Heero replied gruffly.

"You going to stand in there all night or are you going to come out so that you can take me where ever it is we're going? You know I hate wearing suits…"

Heero chuckled, another bonus of tonight was that Duo was completely in the dark as to why Heero was taking him all dressed up out into town, "Coming oh-impatient-one."

Heero walked out of the bed room and after looking over Duo in his own well tailored suit, the braided man wore a deep navy suit bringing out his almost impossibly violet eyes and his rich chestnut brown hair. Not only that, it made Duo's already beautifully crafted body seem more surreal. Heero couldn't resist the urge to wrap Duo in his arms for a very sensual kiss, Duo was taken back simply because he hadn't expected this degree of intimacy Heero's lips were giving him. When Heero broke the kiss, Duo's big violet eyes blinked open looking a little hazy, and his kiss bruised lips formed a smile before forming the words, "You sure are happy."

Heero smiled and kissed Duo's nose, "I think it's something in the air."

"Are you sure you don't just wanna skip what ever it we're doing and stay here for a little S&M?"

"S&M?" Heero repeated raising a brow.

"Yeah, Sex and Molestation."

Heero sputtered and turned Duo around to face and door and gave a little shove, "You, out the door, now."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Duo, trust me, and besides after our little outing I think there will be plenty of time for that."

Duo stopped and grinned, "Really?"

"Yes! Now out the door you sex fiend!"

oOo

The drive wasn't that long and Heero was sure that Duo was going to pass out when he saw what parking lot they pulled into.

"Heero this is a five star restaurant."

"Very observant of you Duo."

"Why are you parking here?"

"Because this is where we're having dinner."

"But we need a reservation!"

"I know."

"We don't have a reservation."

"Yes we do."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do."

"Wow…." Duo's eyes went wide and he stared at the building for a moment before he realized Heero was talking to him, "What?"

"I asked if you were going to sit there or if you were going to get out of the car to come inside."

Duo scrambled out of the car with an impish grin and as soon as he could, latched himself on to Heero's arm. When they had first started 'dating' if Duo had done this, Heero would have tensed up, but by now, Duo was the only one who could touch him without his involuntary response to tense up.

They were stopped just inside the door and the host's booth where an older gentleman looked over them with a critical eye, "Can I help you sirs?"

"Yes, table for eight, Heero Yuy."

The man looked over his lists of guests and nodded, "This way."

Heero could hear the man's disgust hidden under years of practiced politeness. If Duo wasn't so star struck by the interior of the building he would have been making the man's night a living hell by making it very obvious what he was and how he felt towards Heero (not that Heero didn't mind the attention). They were lead to the back where six others stood up to greet them.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to show!" Quatre replied as he clasped Heero's hand in his. Then he turned to Duo who finally registered the fact he and Heero weren't alone. Duo untangled himself from Heero's arm to give Quatre a hug, "Quatre!"

"Hey Duo," The blond returned his friends hug before letting them say hello to the others. Trowa was seated right beside Quatre, and beside them were Wufei and Sally, and then Hilde and Relena beside them. Once greetings were done everyone sat down, everyone began to chat. They talked about Quatre's business, made wise cracks on Trowa and Quatre's relationship, earning a blush from the blonde and a snicker from the brunette. When that died down they talked about Preventer's work or politics. Amongst all that they ordered their meals and continued to carry on laughing and enjoying the evening.

It wasn't until they'd all finished their desert and were sipping on coffee that Quatre began to set the elaborate plan in to motion. It was actually Heero's idea, he had thought up this whole scheme and had asked the other's to help out, just because for once, he wanted to be the one to really catch Duo off guard, plus it wasn't every day you saw Duo Maxwell stuttering for words.

"I propose a game," Quatre replied and everyone but Duo had this knowing look in their eyes. Trowa managed the best curious look, "What kind of game?"

"It's like twenty questions but not quite."

"Well explain," Wufei waved the other to continue.

"Well we pick some one to be on the receiving end of the questions and everyone else gets to ask one yes or no question."

"Any catch?" Duo wanted to know.

Quatre nodded, "The person on the receiving end has to answer truthfully."

"Well that's not too bad…" Relena replied, "In fact it sounds fun."

"I say we give it a shot," Sally agreed and everyone in turn nodded.

"So who gets to be it?" Hilde wanted to know.

"I say Relena," Trowa replied off the bat.

"I say Duo," Heero quirked a smile at his lover.

"I agree with Heero," Wufei also quirked a smile at Duo.

Duo frowned, "You two just want to pick on me! I think we should do Trowa."

"I think Quatre would mind if you 'did Trowa' Duo... but I say Heero," Sally winked at the two brunette lovers. Heero coughed and Duo blushed, "That's not what I meant!"

"Well what about Quatre?" Hilde wanted to know. "No! His private life is already known by millions thanks to press! As is mine..." Relena grumbled, "So let's stick to those who don't have to worry about press hounding them, like oh say, Duo!"

"I agree." Quatre grinned.

Duo blinked, "What could you all possibly want to know about me?"

"Want to start the questioning so you can find out?" Quatre smiled.

"No… but since it seems to be what my adoring public wants then I can only give!" Duo gave a little melodramatic swoon and then grinned, "Bring it!"

"Then let me start since I'm right here," Quatre tapped his chin, getting this mischievous look in his eyes, they never discussed what questions to ask, "Have you ever given a blow job?"

Duo blinked and then blinked again, "…Truthfully?"

"Truthfully," came a chorus of voices, Heero watched as Duo's face turned a bright red as he nodded.

Quatre smiled innocently, "Okay! Next!"

Trowa cleared his throat, "Do you talk in you're sleep?"

Duo blinked, "Um... I normally can't hear myself, so no I don't think so."

Wufei grinned as it was his turn, he asked, "Was it you who spammed my work email with porn?"

Duo paled a bit and then gave a little sheepish laugh, "Yes."

"Thought so."

Sally smiled warmly, "Your prostates still in fine working order?"

Duo groaned, "YES."

Hilde reached round Relena and Heero to pat her long time friend's hand, "It'll be okay one day Duo, but that day is probably not today."

"Very funny Hilde."

"I know! So, given any hand jobs lately?" she grinned wickedly.

"Why do you all want to know what I do to Heero! Good gods – Ow!" Duo rubbed his side where it seemed Heero's elbow had accidentally collided, "But no, not recently."

Relena chuckled as she directed her own wicked grin at Duo, "Does Heero cry out when you do?"

Everyone at the table watched as the two turned matching shades of pink, Heero was glaring at Duo as if daring him to answer that question and Duo was gaping for words, Relena was no merciless, "I'll take it by the matching blushes that 'yes' is the correct answer."

"Relena! You're evil!" Hilde laughed.

"Well I had to know."

"WHY!" Duo wanted to know. Relena only winked.

After everyone settled down a bit Heero realized it was his turned to ask his question. Heero cleared his throat a bit and turned to face Duo. Duo, hearing a new question was to be presented to him, shook his bangs out of his face and then turned to look at Heero. He wondered what kid of question Heero was going to ask him, and the others seemed to grow quite, he blinked and his eyes flickered away from Heero for a moment before he felt Heero's hand on his.

"Duo, I want you to really think about this next question before you answer me."

"Okay..." Duo's smile wavered a bit, Heero looked serious.

"Duo Maxwell… will you… marry me?" Duo hardly realized that Heero had gone down on one knee or that Heero had popped open the trinket under his nose. All he noticed were Heero's eyes, they were fixed on Duo, they were so vivid, speaking every emotion Heero was afraid to speak and Duo could barely bring himself to move, let alone breath. Hours seemed to pass by before he registered the fact he still hadn't answered.

Heero was growing nervous, Duo was just staring at him, and he couldn't decide if that was bad or good. Yet Heero remained and his eyes watched as Duo's face bloomed into a smile, a beautiful smile that melted him right down to the core; Heero found himself with a smile to match Duo's infectious one.

Duo flung himself into Heero's arm laughing and crying at the same time repeatedly saying, "Yes, Yes, Yes."

The others around the table let out a triumphant roar of congratulations and whoops of joy.

"You ass," Duo whispered, "They were all in on this weren't they?"

Heero nodded whipping away Duo's tears, "I asked them to be."

"How long have they known?" Duo wanted to know.

"Roughly three months."

Duo blinked in surprise and then hiccupped a bit, "You're still an ass."

"I know Duo, but the look on your face was priceless."


	2. Murphy's Law

Chapter One: Murphy's Law

Duo placed his hand over his stomach once again, he was nauseous but then again being so nervous would do that to you. He sighed and tried to force himself to calm down, but when he went to stand up to walk across the room to fetch his shoes he nearly lost his lunch. Two strong hands caught his shoulders and a green eye peered at him, "Duo are you okay?"

"I dunno, I just thought I was nervous…" Duo replied as Trowa helped him back to his chair. Duo was concentrating on breathing so he hardly noticed when Trowa's hand graced his forehead, "Well you don't feel feverish."

"If I sit still it'll go away," Duo replied with a faint smile, "Lately I've been having these kinds of spells."

Trowa's visible brow furrowed, "I wouldn't have put you for the kind to get nervous."

"Yeah, I mean I'm nervous, but not enough to make myself sick... I think I just have a minor bug. But the doctor said nothing is blatantly wrong."

"Well let me go get you a cool cloth yeah?"

Duo nodded and watched as the tall and lean Latino brunette made his way across the 'groom' suite to the sink to dampen a cloth. Trowa was a blessing sometimes, he was always calm, never jumping to conclusions, taking everything in stride before he did something. Duo was thankful for that now, Quatre would have gone bonkers in Trowa's place, Heero and Wufei would have hovered like a mother hen, which was as bad as Quatre's freaking out.

Trowa returned and placed the cool cloth to Duo's forehead, sweeping the chestnut bangs from Duo's eyes; the cold dampness felt good.

"Duo if you're ill you should probably tell Heero that way we can reschedule the wedding."

"I'll be fine!" Duo retorted; THIS was his wedding day, not next month, not tomorrow, TODAY. And he'd be damned if he let a little nausea destroy his day, no, his and Heero's day. Trowa gave him a skeptical look but said nothing, continuing to play doctor for Duo. After a while of clam, Duo pushed Trowa hand away and smiled, "Thanks bud, I'm feeling better now."

"You sure Duo?"

"Yeah, I'll take something for my stomach just in case."

Trowa sighed but knew better than to argue with Duo Maxwell when the other had his heart set on something. So he helped where he could wondering how Quatre and Wufei were faring with Heero.

oOo

Heero watched Quatre adjust Wufei's neck tie with a smirk, the Chinese had never been good with neck ties or ties for that matter. Quatre was lecturing to the raven haired man once again about how he really needed to learn to do these kinds of things on his own because one day he wasn't going to be around to do it for him. Heero laughed to himself, Quatre almost made it sound like he and Wufei were married, but in fact Wufei was still single, he claimed that he just wasn't interested in sharing his life with someone like that. Duo had a hunch he was still sore over the death of his wife. How Duo knew that Heero didn't know, but then again, Duo knew a lot of things about his former War Buddies that he kept close.

Heero sighed and looked himself over in the mirror, he look absolutely marvelous in his black suite. He smirked, because the last time he wore this suite he had proposed to Duo, and well look where it landed him, right in his own little hotel room with Quatre and Wufei busying them selves to be ready for his wedding.

"What are you laughing about over there Yuy?" Wufei's gruff voice cut into his thoughts, he had barely realized he'd spaced out until his eyes had to refocus on Wufei's image in the mirror.

"How very much you two sound like a married couple."

The blonde and the raven haired men stared at him as if her were insane, but then Wufei turned it to his own little joke as well, "Damn, we've been found out Quatre, he'll tell Trowa for sure."

Quatre then turned to him and sputtered when he could get his words to work, he slapped Wufei on the shoulder, "I am NOT cheating on Trowa!"

"Then what was last night then?" Wufei asked with a bit of a melodramatic flare, "What am I? Just some cheap whore, how could you use me so?"

Heero watched as Wufei turned away from Quatre with his hand held to his heart.

Quatre scoffed and rolled his eyes and went to straightening his own neck tie.

"One day I'm going to get you all for the jokes you all play on me and Trowa," Qautre said with a bit of anger as he jerked his tie this way and that.

Heero and Wufei gave each other and puzzled look before Wufei walked over and placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, "We don't do it to be rude, but if you want us to stop then all you have to do is tell us."

"He's right Quatre," Heero agreed. Both of them were met by suspicious blue eyes before the anger faded to a smile, "Got'cha."

This time Qautre was on the receiving end of the blank stares, he laughed at their faces before he went back to his tie with a chuckle, "I win."

"He wasn't kidding when he said he'd get us back," Heero muttered, Wufei nodded, "I think that could have won an award or something."

"I know! An Academy Award!"

"Or a Film Actors Guild Award!" Wufei retorted.

"You two… if you don't stop…" Qautre was waving an ice pick at them. Both of them put their hands up and took a step back, and at the same time they said, "Yes Qautre."

"Good boys," he replied and placed the ice pick aside. He looked at his watch and frowned, "It's nearly time, Heero! Get your shoes on, and Wufei comb you're hair!"

Heero mock saluted and went on a little search for his shoes, Wufei on the other hand put on a defiant stance folding his arms over his chest; "You want me to do what?"

Heero looked over his shoulder to see Qautre descend on the Chinese man comb in hand; Wufei's little yelps of pain could be heard outside the room as Quatre more or less ripped the comb through his hair.

oOo

"Duo! Settle down!" Trowa's soft chuckle caused Duo to stop hopping around in place, "I mean you were just complaining of being nauseous."

"But I told you, I feel better! So good in fact I think I could take on an entire OZ fleet and win!"

"That's no hard feet Duo," Trowa answered with a smirk.

"Yeah for me, but for you, you always hit hard and had lost ammo nearly 20 minutes into the fight and then had to resort to that like Swiss army blade thing."

Trowa was tapping his foot, "Alright Mr. Brag-a-lot you're on."

Duo blinked and saw that the music had started up and that he was supposed to be walking to meet Heero.

Their ceremony was different seeing as there was no bride, there wasn't going to be a bridal march. Heero and Duo had decided they'd walk down the aisle together. That meant they were going to walk from two side doors opposite each other, and then following them, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. They were going to be the groom's men, for the both of them.

Duo ran from his side door a little ways to with a sheepish smile, Heero was giving Duo this look with a smile on his face. Duo winked at him and then let his eyes wonder to take in the full sight of the church, it was beautiful, simple but beautiful there were roses white and red scattered everywhere and the aisle was adorned all the way down except for the first few pews on each side with a long with ribbon. He spotted the crucifixion hanging just above the father who was to wed them and his hand absently went to his chest where the cross Heero had gotten him for engagement now rest. He smiled to himself and then turned that smile to Heero.

Heero reached for Duo's hand when they met each other in front of the aisle. Duo took it and after they linked arms the two soon-to-be-wed walked down the aisle.

Duo was grinning like an idiot, but suddenly that sinking feeling invaded his gut, and he felt nauseous again, but this time he wasn't so sure he would be able to hold it in. He barely registered the fact his vision was going blurry and his knees were going weak.

"Duo?" Heero's voice sounded so far away, and before he could answer Duo's world went black.

Heero barely had time to catch Duo before the other went face forward on the floor; he pulled the other to his chest and went down on his knees to lay Duo down. Three pairs of foot falls came up behind him and he looked up to see, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei hovering over the passed out Duo.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know…" Heero replied, he went pale and then just went out.

"Nerves?" Quatre asked.

"Can't be." Heero replied.

"He said he'd been sick lately," Trowa commented.

"He said he was fine today!" Heero growled, "I told him if he was ill…"

"You know Duo, once he's got his heart set on something," Trowa replied with sympathy for his friend.

Heero was going to reply but he felt Duo's body start to quake and he watched in horror as Duo went in to convulsions. The braided boy's body arched up from the floor only to fall back down jarring every muscle in his body. Wufei went down to his knees to help Heero hold Duo as still as possible as the moment progressed the thrashing was getting worse. Trowa ever the resourceful one pulled out his cell phone and called emergency services as Sally joined the two Asians on the floor. Hoping her medical training would be of use.

oOo

So much for that wedding, Heero thought sitting outside in the waiting room of the hospital with most everyone else that'd been at the wedding. He could hardly believe that something like this would happen to Duo, to them. The doctors were even a little bit clueless as to what had caused Duo to go into seizure like that. So while he was still out of it, they were going to run more tests on him. Heero's knee bounced while he contemplated what was wrong, eventually a hand fell on his knee stilling it, "Would you stop, you're as bad as Qautre..." Hilde commented.

He raised his navy eyes to the blonde who couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to sit, stand or walk around. Even Trowa was looking at Qautre with irritation, "Quatre, love, will you please stop fidgeting, it's making me nervous."

Quatre stopped for a moment after muttering an apology but he went right back to it, and Trowa sighed in resolve.

A female doctor came in with a grim look on her face, "Mr. Yuy?"

Heero shot to his feet, "Yes?"

"Come with me, Mr. Maxwell is asking for you."

"He's awake?" Wufei asked.

The doctor nodded. Heero licked his lips that were very dry indeed, the doctor turned away and motioned for Heero to follow her, Heero shot after her and gave the others a sympathetic smile.

He was down the hall to a room and the doctor held the door open, Heero walked in briskly and straight to Duo side, Duo opened an eye feeling the presence of another. Seeing Heero he reached out for Heero's hand. Heero took the offered hand and placed a kiss on Duo's forehead, "Hey there."

Duo grinned back, "Hey handsome."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better," Duo admitted, "You know, I told you ol' Murphy would get us if you said everything would go perfect today."

Heero let out a breathless laugh and rolled his eyes. The doctor coughed and the two shifted their attention away from each other to the woman standing off to the side.

"Yes?" Heero asked.

"Well we ran a MRI on Mr. Maxwell here, along with a few other tests."

"And?" Duo watched the doctors face very carefully.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but we believe you have a brain tumor."


	3. Fairytales

Chapter Two: Fairytales

No one could have prepared them for that, nothing could have cushioned the blow; it was just salt on an already open wound. Their perfect day turned to a lovely ride to hell. The doctor watched them as their faces went from shock, then to bewilderment, finally to denial and resentment.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I do not make a habit to joke about these kinds of things Mr. Maxwell."

"That can't be right!" Duo protested looking to Heero for backup, "You must have grabbed the wrong file! Or maybe the machine was fucked up; machines do that ya know… or… this is a dream a really bad dream, I'll wake up and be on my way to my wedding… It's-it's not right…"

The doctor waited for the braided man to wear out all impossible possibilities before presenting more of the damaging news, "No sir this is very real, and this will not go away. You are going to have some very difficult times ahead of you and from the looks of the crowd you have gathered in the waiting room you will not be alone along the way."

The woman's eyes softened and she sat down next to Duo placing her hand on his shoulder, "But I only have more bad news."

"What could you possibly have more to tell us?" Heero's voice was soft, and Duo took refuge in knowing Heero was as affected by this as he was.

"We won't be able to remove the tumor, eventually, Mr. Maxwell; there is a big possibility you will die from this tumor."

Silence. The room, she thought, was eerily quite, not even the machines beeping Duo's heart beat or other bodily functions would have broken the silence that had settled about the patient and his friend.

"I'm going to die?" Duo whispered, his violet eyes clouding over, this was not how he was supposed to die! He was supposed to go down in a blaze of glory, to be remembered for his actions, for his brazen inability to actually be defeated so that when he did it would indeed be big news. But he'd cheated Death so many times during the war, he'd even taken on Death's name and now Death had decided to exact a most fitful death, slow, painful and prolonged.

By this time Heero had pulled Duo into his arms and was simply holding him, the doctor then put two and two together, they were lovers. Two of the five greatest pilots were lovers? Not that she minded and plus it wasn't her place to judge two men of such stature. She watched Heero; odd that he didn't try to whisper false promises that 'everything would be fine' he only comforted his partner with his presence, a soon to be soothing constant in the rocky waters ahead.

The violet eyes spilled crystalline tears on to Heero's arm clutching at the other needing so badly for the release as his chest grew tight and his throat clamped up. Heero cradled the thin lithe body in his arms rocking Duo back and forth. Telling him that he was there and that he wouldn't leave, trying to calm the tears that gushed forth from the normally happy eyes.

In all this the doctor had to step from the room, feeling like a voyeur if she had remained and watch something so intimate. Even she a doctor of some twenty years was affect by this one man's struggle to hold on to life. She who had seen so many come and go and not one of them had managed to get past that mask of professionalism she always managed to hold. Dr. Sarah Tori sighed and brushed her dull red hair from her green eyes, that man was special she noted, he was the reason she had this job, to help people like him, even if it was through the most simplistic of ways.

She walked to the waiting room and a dozen pairs of eyes turned to her and she noted that everyone was indeed dressed for a wedding, men in their suits and tux's women in their jewels and dresses. She felt so guilty for having to ruin such a day with the news of certain impeding doom.

"I'm sorry…" she said slapping the file she still held against her thigh, frustration boiling to the surface, "I'm so sorry…"

"What's wrong with him?" Hilde asked; Duo was a close friend, one of the closest she had ever known, "Tell me he's okay."

"If I did miss I would be lying through my teeth."

Hilde paled as did every one else who was a friend of this Duo Maxwell; finally a Chinese man asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Maxwell has a brain tumor," she replied dejectedly, "And there's nothing anyone can do."

"Today of all days…" Qautre muttered turning to bury his head in Trowa's shoulder, "They are both going to be so depressed."

Sarah sat down in a vacant chair amongst the group and they looked to her; Relena offered her a cup of the free coffee and she took it reluctantly, "Thank you."

"I let them alone to come to terms with what I have told them," she stated softly, "Please be aware that the worse thing you can do for him is to treat him like a doll, he isn't going to die tomorrow, he'll live for years most likely, but the last thing he wants is to be reminded of is of his death."

"Tell that to Yuy…" Wufei commented dryly, "He'll probably try and wrap Duo in a series of padded lies to keep Duo 'safe'."

"You don't know that Wufei," Trowa muttered.

"This is Heero Yuy we're talking about, of course I do, and you know he covets Duo like some sort of rare jewel..."

"Never the less… I had to tell you all as well, I've seen it happen, the patients just wither away under their loved ones 'watchful' eyes because they're afraid the slightest little action will cause them to keel over."

"We'll keep that is mind, Dr?" Une asked.

"Oh, my name is Sarah Tori," the woman smiled wearily, "Forgive me, today has been a whirlwind of a day."

oOo

The tears had stilled, now there were only wracking dry sobs as Duo remained partially lifeless in Heero's arms.

"Heero?" the voice normally so strong, so vibrant was now but the barest of whisper, "Heero, tell me this is all a bad dream and that I'm going to wake in your arms telling me this is all a bad dream."

"I wish I could…" Heero replied, "I wish I could Duo."

"I don't want to die!" Duo shouted struggling as if trying to beat something back. Heero only held on tighter, "Duo, Duo listen to me… Duo."

Duo's strength had been severely sapped from the seizure so Heero was able to quell his fitful actions; Duo sobbed again and clung to Heero.

"Duo eventually we're all going to die, I know that's not what you want to hear, but we've all nearly died enough to know that death is indeed inevitable, but I swear to you I won't let you suffer undue pain, I'll make sure you're comfortable and happy, I'll be with you every step, every breath, every minute. I'd take your place in a heart beat if I could… I don't know what to do know Duo… although I do see why you would be so bitter… we're heroes we're supposed to live happily ever after, but life was never like that for us. So we'll have to make our own happy ending yes?"

Duo chocked on a sob and if it was possible Duo clung tighter to Heero his arms around the others waist, his face hidden in the crook of Heero's shoulder and neck, "Promise me?"

"I promise Duo, we'll make our own endings."

"Good…" Duo sat back gingerly and scrubbed at his eyes, "As long as it's happy."

Heero kissed Duo's brow and pulled him back into a hug, this one was warm, loving, gentle, everything Duo needed and wanted.

oOo

Eventually Heero found the others and told them the news, they didn't seem surprised, but then again when the doctor tells them what did you expect? He sat down heavily and was presented with a cup of coffee he drank it and gagged, "It's disgusting!"

"I know… I thought that a bit of a pick-me-up would be appreciated," Qautre offered a half grin; "It'll keep you going until we get Duo back home."

Heero sighed and ran his hands through his bushy thick brown hair, "He practically cried himself to sleep, but he's resting now…"

"Didn't take it well? Then again who would?" Zechs replied with a grimace, "I bet tomorrow he'll be back up with that stupid grin on his face."

"That's Duo," Heero replied, "Duo won't let anything stand in his way of making every one else's life a living hell."

Hilde chocked on a sob as she laughed, "Damnit Yuy, don't make wise cracks at a time like this!"

Heero's cobalt blue eyes seemed to meet every pair that was turned to him, "What else can I do?"


End file.
